


Eternal Bonds

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: After the group is trapped in a prison world by a newly freed Silas, the only way to escape is to form a mate-bond with Bonnie. Desperate to be freed, they all agree to the bond, causing unexpected feelings to emerge.





	Eternal Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> While this is technically set during seasons 4 & 5 I’m disregarding quite a bit of canon so a lot things will be different. Instead of running from Klaus, Katherine has been running from Mikael all these years. Abby died when Bonnie was a child and Rudy didn’t handle her death well and died a year later so she was raised by Sheila. As a result she grew up knowing the existence of magic and is a lot more knowledgeable than she was on the show. Elena and Matt were both turned, so only Jeremy is completely human. I also aged the gang up so instead of being in high school they are getting ready to graduate college.

**Prison World - Hopkins Estate**

If someone had told Bonnie that she would be living in a 12 bedroom mansion with a massive pool, a home theater, basketball court, and a host of other perks she would have told them they were crazy. The place is so beautiful that it still comes as a surprise when she walks into certain rooms. Of course she shouldn’t be surprised considering her father left it to her in his will, but she grew up in her Grams’ home and she continued living there even after her death a couple of years ago. So other than making sure the place was maintained, she hasn’t spent any real time in here in since her father died when she was 6.

Still she knows the real reason she hasn’t gotten used to the place is because it’s actually a prison that she and her friends and acquaintances are trapped in. What led to her current situation began about three months ago when it came out that Mikael and Esther were not only planning on killing their children to rid the world of vampires, but they were also planning on eliminating witches and werewolves as well.

Realizing that they now all had the same enemy, the Mikaelsons along with Katherine all agreed to a truce with her friends so they could focus on getting rid of Esther & Mikael. They spent weeks unsuccessfully trying to find a way to stop them. Things didn’t begin to turn around until about a month ago when they heard rumors of a cure that would not only turn Mikael human, but also strip Esther of the power she’s been siphoning from other witches for centuries.

Bonnie researched her family history and found out that her ancestor Qetsiyah had been involved with the cure. Qetsiyah initially made an elixir that would turn her and her fiancé Silas immortal so they could be together forever. Only problem is after she made the elixir, Silas betrayed her by stealing it so he could use it for his mistress Amara who also happened to be Qetsiyah’s handmaiden. Furious, Qetsiyah killed Amara before she could take the elixir. Silas had been devastated and wanted to kill himself so he could be with Amara in the afterlife, but couldn’t because of his immortality. Qetsiyah had wanted him to suffer so she revealed she had also made a cure for immortality before permanently trapping in him a tomb with it and making it impossible for him to access to it by turning him to stone.

They found out that only witches in Qetsiyah’s line could open the tomb so the plan had been for Bonnie to open the tomb and get the cure. They hadn’t known exactly where he was buried so Klaus had talked to some of his contacts and it was quickly revealed that the tomb was in Nova Scotia.

A week later, she found herself on the small island searching for Silas’ tomb with Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, the Salvatores, and Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt. Of course once they did find it things hadn’t gone according to plan. She had easily opened the tomb and had planned on getting the cure out, but Silas somehow managed to get free. After he realized who she was related to and that they wanted the cure, the first thing he had done was trap everyone in a prison world so they would be unable to trap him again.

When they first arrived in the prison world, they all assumed it would be an easy escape, but nothing they tried worked. So they had gotten supplies and blood that were set up in the prison world so they would at least be comfortable while they continued searching for a way out. Knowing they all needed to stick together, they agreed to stay in her father’s estate since it had the most rooms and is big enough to give everyone some space from each other.

That is why she now has several grimoires spread out on the large desk in the master bedroom as she desperately searches for a way to escape. She has spent most of the day in this room researching and going over various spells she’s learned, hoping that she would be able to find a solution to their problem. It’s not until she remembers Qetsiyah that she gets an idea.

If anyone would know a way to get out of Silas’ prison, it would be the woman that stopped him in the first place. Bonnie quickly does a spirit summoning spell and waits. A few seconds pass and a cloud of smoke appears.

When the smoke dissipates she sees a woman with long dark hair and light brown skin wearing ancient garb in front of her. She is thrown when the woman smiles at her warmly and pulls her into a hug, “I’m happy to finally meet you Bonnie, even if it’s not’s through the best of circumstances.”

“I take it you’re Qetsiyah?”Bonnie asks once the woman pulls back.

Qetsiyah nods, “I felt it the moment you and your friends were trapped in here. I had hoped Silas would grow softer over the years, but apparently that hasn’t been the case since he used the prison world I made against you.”

“You made the prison?” Bonnie eyes widen in surprise at the news.

“I created this world 2000 years ago. As I’m sure you read I was very powerful and that made for a lot of powerful enemies. If used those enemies would have been trapped in a world that looks similar to the world they lived in away from everyone and with no way out. Unfortunately I made the mistake of giving my then fiancé access to it and he used it to trap you,” she frowns sadly.

“So that’s why nothing I’ve found has worked?” She sees Qetsiyah nod and her hope whittles away to nothing. She already knows that as a spirit, Qetsiyah won’t be able to get them out. So if the only other way out of here is through Silas then… “That means we’re stuck here.”

“Not at all,” Qetsiyah denies, surprising Bonnie. “Anyone in my bloodline can escape, but that means only you would escape. The portal allowing you to escape would also close the moment you left and you wouldn’t be able to get anyone else out once you were on the outside.”

“Great,” Bonnie mutters sarcastically.

“There is however a loophole. If you form a mate-bond with each person trapped with you, then the portal will consider them a part of our bloodline through a supernatural marriage, allowing them to escape as well.”

Bonnie frowns, she’s heard of mate-bonds before, but she doesn’t really know any details. “Is a mate-bond similar to a blood bond?”

“Not exactly,” she shakes her head “both are rare, but while blood bonds are a way to bond two supernatural beings together, a mate-bond is much stronger and can only be initiated by witches. It does involve the sharing of blood, but it also requires the participants to for lack of a better word to mate with each other. A mate-bond is harder to manipulate as well because it has to be consensual on both sides. It cannot be forced like some blood bonds have been.”

“So in order for me to get out of here I need to have sex with everyone?” Although it’s the last thing Bonnie expected to hear, she finds she isn’t really bothered by the idea of having sex with any of the people trapped here. Still it sounds like it could complicate things once she and the others do escape. “What exactly would that entail?”

“Well first you’ll need a magical dagger to draw your blood.”

“Just my blood? And how would I get the magical dagger?”

“Just your blood,” she confirms with a nod. “The dagger is only for the witch’s benefit. I’m sure your friends already know ways to draw their blood. There should be a magical dagger strapped to my grimoire so you can use that. As for the amount of blood I’d say about a vial’s worth for each person. The blood sharing of mate-bonds are usually performed while you are mating, but since there are multiple bonds being formed it needs be done beforehand at the same time or the bonds won’t take.”

Bonnie lets out a long sigh, both intrigued and slightly overwhelmed by the information. Still before deciding whether or not to do this she needs to know the consequences. “So what happens after the full bond is made?

“Afterwards, you will feel bonded to each person and them to you. Meaning the longer you go on the deeper your connection to them will be. Also since your bond mates are all immortal, you will gain their immortality. ” 

“And is there a way to break the mate-bond once we get out of here?”

“There is, but no one that has formed a mate-bond has ever wanted to reverse it so it will be up to you to find it.” She says before letting out a sigh, “Now as much as I want to stay, I can feel myself being pulled back to the otherside.”

“I understand and thanks for your help,” Bonnie smiles gratefully as Qetsiyah disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Once Qetsiyah is gone Bonnie grabs Qetsiyah’s grimoire off the table and finds the dagger she mentioned. Now all she has to do is get some vials, draw enough blood, and then gather everyone to give them the news.

* * *

Seconds after disappearing, a very much alive Qetsiyah reappears in a lavish hotel suite. It had been great meeting her youngest descendant. She would have liked to have stayed longer, but the spell she cast that allowed her to appear when Bonnie summoned her was wearing off so she knew she had to make her exit. Qetsiyah glances around the suite and smiles when she sees the rose petals trailing across the floor leading to the bedroom. Intrigued, she makes her way inside and is happy to see a naked Silas and Amara spread out on the massive bed, clearly waiting for her.

“I hope you didn’t get started without me,” She says jokingly before she peels off the ancient garb she was wearing, leaving her just as naked as her lovers.

Amara scoffs, offended by the notion, “Dearest, you know the only one that sets my body aflame is you.” Her eyes trail along Qetsiyah’s body before she meets her eyes.

Qetsiyah smiles before climbing on the bed and moving into the empty spot in the center. The moment she’s settled, she leans over and presses a passionate kiss to Amara’s lips before pulling away and giving Silas a similar kiss.

“The same goes for me, my Beloved,” he adds once she pulls back from their kiss. “Of course that’s not what the legend about us says.” Silas points out with an amused smirk.

“Really?” Amara raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“According to the legend, Qetsiyah and I were engaged while you were her handmaiden that I was having an affair with.” He says the last part with disgust, clearly not liking even the idea of betraying his love. “Instead of the three of us taking the immortality elixir together” he gestures to himself and Amara “We stole it from Qetsiyah and used it for ourselves, but alas she found out and killed us in revenge before she was killed by the Order of the Golden Light for abusing her power,” Silas rolls his eyes as says the name of their long time enemy. He thought the name sounded pretentious back then and now it’s even more pretentious.

“I see they managed to make all three of us come off badly in some way so they could look like heroes,” Amara shudders, obviously dismayed by the story. She and Silas are very close now, but that only happened because they were both in love with Qetsiyah and they knew it would make things easier for their Beloved if they got along.

“I’m not surprised The Order twisted the story around to make me look like a woman scorned instead of admitting they trapped me in that tomb because they didn’t think a woman should be as powerful as I had been. And they trapped you two because realized they weren’t able to turn you against me like everyone else.” Qetsiyah frowns as she remembers how they were treated 2000 years ago.

“So did she buy it?” Silas decides to change the subject not wanting Qetsiyah to get lost in the memories of what happened.

“She did,” She confirms happily. “I have to say as much as I hate The Order, their ridiculous version of events actually helped in this case.” She goes to explain when she sees the slight confusion on Silas’ face. “She blames you for being trapped in the prison world and sought me out because of those false stories. Had she known the actual story and that her opening that tomb allowed all of us to be free, there’s no way she would have asked for my help.”

“Do you think she’s capable of helping our cause?” Amara reaches for Qetsiyah’s hand. She lifts it to her lips and presses a gentle kiss to it.

“After The Order buried me, they made it so all of my descendants would never gain the same level of power I had by siphoning most of the power of my blood to keep for themselves. Even worse they made it so I would be forced to see my descendants never come to their full potential. Some have been more powerful than others, but no one has had as much untapped potential as Bonnie. Don’t get me wrong she’s already very formidable as a witch, but she could still be stronger. I knew all she needed was some of my blood and she would easily gain the same powers I have.”

“Oh so that’s the reason you had me procure that dagger?” Amara leans in to press a kiss to her neck.

Qetsiyah leans into the kiss, “It’s laced with my blood so the moment it comes in contact with her blood she’ll access to the powers that have been kept from her.”

“So why have me capture the others?” Silas strokes her thigh, smirking when she lets out a soft moan.

“Once Bonnie gains all of her powers The Order will definitely come after her and she’ll need loyal people on her side. Some of them were already loyal to her, but we all know the how The Order can brainwash even the loyalist of people. The bond prevents that.”

She remembers all too well how some of her closest friends ended up turning against her after The Order got into their heads. The only reason they couldn’t get into Silas and Amara’s heads was because she formed mate-bonds with both of them.

“And?” Silas prompts, knowing that there is more to it than just wanting Bonnie to have loyal allies.

“You know me a little too well sometimes,” Qetsiyah smiles “I also thought she needed to have some fun in her life. She’s so focused on saving the world; it leaves very little time for her to enjoy herself. The Order has twisted things so much that most of the witches in my family seem to believe that they can never indulge in fun or they will suffer consequences. I can see the road that Bonnie is going down and I want better for her. I want her to have what we have.”

“And you think she’ll have that with the people trapped with her?”

“I think that depends on them,” Qetsiyah shakes her thoughts of Bonnie out of her mind, deciding to focus on herself for the moment. “However right now,” she begins as she places a hand on both of her lovers, “I would much rather focus on something more fun.”

Taking her hint, Amara and Silas immediately push Qetsiyah on her back and soon the room is filled with her loud moans.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone is gathered together in the living room as Bonnie quietly works up the courage to tell them the about the mate-bond. Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt are all sitting on the couch; Katherine and Rebekah have each taken a seat in one of the armchairs while Stefan, Damon, and Klaus opt to stand.

Sensing, Bonnie’s nervousness, Stefan gives Bonnie an encouraging smile, “I’m guessing you’ve found something in one of your grimoires?”

Bonnie nods and begins to explain, “When I was doing research I remembered that Qetsiyah hated Silas so she would likely know a way to get us out. When I summoned her spirit she revealed that she was the one to create the prison world and that the only way out is through her bloodline.”

Klaus picks up on her meaning “Which makes you the only way we can get out of here.”

“Exactly,” Bonnie confirms.

Damon frowns, wondering why Bonnie wouldn’t have tell them that when she called them in the first place. “So use the portal and get us out of here, Witchy I’m not seeing the problem.”

Rebekah rolls her eyes, glaring “There’s clearly more to it than that, idiot.” Her gaze then moves to Bonnie and softens considerably, “Go on.”

Bonnie licks her lips, feeling the nervous butterflies rolling in her stomach. “I could get out of here on my own, but the moment I stepped out of this prison the portal would close trapping the rest of you in here.”

Each person in the room stiffens at that news, realizing that if Bonnie had wanted she could easily have just left and not given them another thought. And she would have justified in many cases.

“And you wouldn’t be able to come back for us after you escaped?” Elena asks quietly.

“No,” she shakes her head. “The portal only works one way, but she did tell me there was some kind of loophole.”

“What kind of loophole?” Stefan sits up straighter, his body tense. In his experience loopholes always come with some kind of catch.

“Since the only way out is through Bennett blood, it would mean each of you forming a mate-bond with me where it would basically be me giving each of you some of my blood and vice versa. That way you all will technically be connected with me through blood.”

“Sharing blood doesn’t sound too bad,” Elena smiles encouragingly.

“I don’t get why you were so nervous, Bonnie.” Caroline adds with a smile of her own.

“Yeah I don’t think any of us has a problem sharing blood with you,” Matt adds as well.

“She’s nervous because the only way you can complete a mate-bond is by having sex with them.” Katherine cuts in, deciding to cut to the chase.

The room is quiet as they take in the news, each person feeling shock and some arousal as they imagine sleeping with Bonnie. Klaus is the first to recover, but chooses to keep quiet so he can see where this will go.

“So what you’re saying is in order to get out of here you have to swap blood with us and then fuck all of us?” Damon purposely makes his words as graphic as he can to see how she’ll respond. He already knows that everyone in this room will agree, but if she can’t handle his graphic words then she definitely won’t be able to handle actually getting in bed with any of them.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Bonnie meets his gaze, knowing he’s trying to provoke her.

Satisfied by what he sees in her gaze, he nods and backs off for the moment.

“Look I know this is unexpected and we don’t have to do this if anyone is uncomfortable. Especially since I’m not even sure how to break the bond once we did escape. I can always try to find another way to get us out of here.”

“I don’t think any of us are uncomfortable,” Stefan says gently. “We just want to make sure you’re actually okay with doing this. This is a lot to put on your shoulders.”

Caroline, Elena, Tyler, and Matt all murmur their agreement.

“Considering some of the things I’ve already done in the past to save us, this is hardly the worst thing I’ve had to do. I’m fine with the mate-bonds if you all are,” Bonnie shrugs nonchalantly, but deep down she knows that she also wants to see this through for selfish reasons. 

All of her life she’s played the good girl, done the right thing for everyone but herself. She’ll never be the kind of person that only thinks about herself, but she figures if she can save the world and have some fun at the same time then she should do that. And if she’s honest she’s always enjoyed sex a lot more than she let on. Her stamina has always been high and none of her bed partners, including Jeremy have ever been able to keep up, making her sex life feel pretty lacking. This situation gives her a way to explore that side of her and she’s going to take advantage of it. Especially since there has always been a part of her deep down that liked the idea of having multiple people focused on pleasuring her.

“So I finally get the chance to see what Bon Bon’s like in bed?” Katherine trails her gaze down Bonnie’s body before grinning wickedly, “Oh the things I’m going to do to you.”

Bonnie looks away, embarrassed and a little aroused by Katherine’s words.

Katherine’s grin widens when she sees Bonnie’s reaction to her words and she feels her own arousal flare up just at the thought of having the witch in her bed. Bonnie wouldn’t be the first Bennett Witch she’s slept with considering her fling with Emily. Tha had been great, at least until Esther made it seem like she sold Emily out to the council and she had to watch as her friend died thinking she’d betrayed her. Since then, she’s been reluctant to get close to any other Bennetts, but she has to admit she wanted to fuck Bonnie from the moment they first met. Based on how controlled and wound up she is, Katherine suspects that she’s the type to let everything go in the throes of passion. And those are usually the best bed partners.

Across the room, Damon picks up on the sexual energy coming from Bonnie and his cock grows harder in his jeans. If he’s honest, his cock had been half hard from the moment he arrived at Bonnie’s place and laid eyes on her. That would definitely surprise most people considering their adversarial relationship, but he’s wanted the witch in his bed since the day he first met her and that want has only increased since then.

If he was asked, Damon would say that the only thing that had been stopping him from trying to sleep with Bonnie was Elena, but deep down he knows that having feelings for one woman has never stopped him from bedding another. The real reason he never tried was the promise he made with Emily to look after her bloodline. He’d taken that promise seriously, but now that this loophole has been mentioned, he’s going take advantage of the opportunity with glee.

“Well I’m definitely in, Witchy,” Damon says with a smirk as he thinks of how good it’s going to feel when he finally slides inside of her. He can honestly say he’s never wanted sleep with someone so badly before.

“I’m in.”

“So am I,”

Matt and Tyler are the next to agree. While neither would say they have been harboring secret feelings for her, they both admit to being attracted to her and having the occasional fantasy. The only reason they didn’t try to pursue her before was because of their friendship status. So now that they have the opportunity to do this without ruining their friendships with her, they are sure as hell going to take it.

Caroline can see the slight nervousness in Bonnie and quickly stands up and pulls Bonnie into another room before asking quietly, “Bonnie, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I am,” Bonnie nods.

Staring deeply into Bonnie’s eyes, Caroline can see that she is telling the truth. Relieved, Caroline gives Bonnie a teasing grin, “In that case I hope you’re prepared to have your world rocked.”

Bonnie laughs, grateful that despite the situation Caroline can still make her feel at ease. “Cocky aren’t we?”

“Come on, Bon we both know I don’t like cock,” They both laugh before Caroline grows serious. “I’m just saying that I plan on making it good for you.” Caroline reaches for Bonnie’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“I know you’ll take care of me, Care,” Bonnie smiles up at her before dropping their shared hands. “But you should know that I plan do the same for you.” She pulls her in for a hug and the women relax into for a few long moments before pulling away. “We should head back in.”

Caroline nods and as they made their way back into the living room she tries to appear relaxed, but the truth is she actually has real feelings for Bonnie. It’s been hard because she and Bonnie talk about everything, but the one thing she’s never told Bonnie about are the feelings she has for the beautiful witch.

Initially it was because she hadn’t come to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian. Mostly because she’d been afraid of her mother’s reaction after what happened with her father and partly because knew some of the people in Mystic Falls were closed-minded. So she suppressed it and spent all of high school and a good part of college going through a string of guys. It wasn’t until she dated Matt that she finally came to terms with it. He was a great guy, but when they were together she only felt excited when Bonnie was hanging out with them. Not to mention she’d been more hurt when Bonnie had been uncomfortable around her after she’d been turned than she was when Matt had shown reservations.

Once she realized this, she’d broken up with Matt and decided to come out to her friends and her mother. They’d all been supportive, Bonnie especially who had already come out as bisexual when they were in high school. Part of her wanted to tell Bonnie how she felt, but Bonnie had just started dating Jeremy and she assumed her best friend would never feel the same way. So much like she had done with guys, she started running through women; the only difference is now the sex is actually enjoyable. Of course none of those women have been able to erase her feelings for Bonnie. So now that she has chance to be with the woman she loves at least once, she’s going to take it.

“I’m definitely in, darling.” Rebekah sidles up to Bonnie the moment she returns to the room, giving her a cheeky look. “But you know we could’ve done this months ago without all this fanfare. I think I’ve made it very clear since the day we met that I want you in my bed.”

Bonnie feels her face flush, knowing just how true Rebekah’s statement is. She started flirting with Bonnie from the moment she was first introduced to her. It had thrown her off at first, but eventually she actually started to enjoy the attention. Not that she is willing to admit that out loud. Instead she nods at her agreement.

“I’ll do it,” Elena suddenly cuts in, slightly jealous of the way Rebekah’s flirting with Bonnie. Elena hadn’t intended to catch feelings for her best friend, but somehow that’s exactly what happened. It started after she was turned. While her relationship with Stefan had already dissolved into nothing more than friendship thanks to Klaus forcing him on the road with him, she had gotten closer to Damon and had been considering a relationship with him.

Once she was turned however, any romantic feelings she’d had for Damon had evaporated. Getting used to being a vampire had been difficult in the beginning and she knows the only reason she had been able to get through it had been because of Bonnie. They started spending a lot of time together and suddenly instead of thinking about Damon, she started thinking about Bonnie. Still it wasn’t until Jeremy had made it clear he was going to attempt to get Bonnie back that she realized that she wanted to be the Gilbert in Bonnie’s orbit. Speaking of which, “What about Jeremy?”

“What _about_ Jeremy?” Bonnie looks at Elena, the confusion obvious in her gaze.

“It seemed like you two were on the verge of getting back together.”

“I’m fine being his friend, but any romantic feelings I had faded six months ago,” Bonnie frowns as she remembers the way their relationship abruptly ended. She had been hurt and angry when it came out that while she was away for the summer Jeremy had cheated on her with multiple girls. Especially once he justified it by saying she made him feel weak because of how much more powerful she was compared to him. At the time hearing that had hurt, but now she knows that a relationship where she would have to constantly eclipse herself to make her partner feel better would have never lasted.

“Okay,” Elena nods, feeling relieved. She had been hesitant to pursue Bonnie before because she thought she still had feelings for her brother, but now that she knows that’s not the case, she plans on using this as an opportunity to win Bonnie over.

“I agree, but only if you’re truly okay with this,” Stefan meets Bonnie’s gaze and carefully studies her face. If he’s honest, Stefan thought Bonnie was attractive the day the first met, but it wasn’t until they started working together after he came back from his time with Klaus that he truly started to see her. His emotions had been out of whack and he’d barely felt anything for anyone, yet with Bonnie there had a raging attraction. They spent over a month working together and eventually as his emotions began to return, the attraction shifted into something more. So much that when it came out that Damon and Elena kissed, he realized that he didn’t even care.

Klaus clears his throat, drawing Bonnie’s attention. “I’ll agree to do this so called ‘bond’ if it’s going to get us out of here. The only condition I have is that I go first.”

Bonnie’s eyes widen, surprised by the condition. Part of her is relieved because out of everyone she is probably the least connected to Klaus so it will be a little easier for her to hop into bed with him without worrying about ruining certain relationship dynamics. “Okay.”

“Good,” He makes sure his voice sounds level, but deep down Klaus has to admit that he’s looking forward this. He’s slept with hundreds of witches throughout the years, but sadly he’s never gotten the chance to bed a Bennett Witch, which is a shame since he’s heard that sex with a Bennett is akin to having an orgy. So he’s definitely going to take advantage of the opportunity to bed the one that has been a thorn in his side for the last year. And maybe after that he’ll be able to persuade her to work on his side as his personal witch.

“So now that everyone’s agreed,” Caroline looks around the room before meeting Bonnie’s gaze. “What now?”

She smiles at Caroline and then addresses everyone in the room, “Qetsiyah told me that the blood portion of the bond had to come first and then we can ease into the mating portion.” She reaches for a bag sitting on the coffee table and pulls a tray of vials, half of them filled with her blood and the other half empty. “So I’m going to need a vial of blood from everyone.”


End file.
